


Cinnamon Roll for Two

by bighammerlittlehammer



Series: Lenalee's Coffee Shop [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighammerlittlehammer/pseuds/bighammerlittlehammer
Summary: “If I’m going to be your fake friend, you should get used to how I act - I flirt with my friends. It’s what I do. You don’t have to flirt back, but it’s how I roll.”“I will regularly punch you in the face if you do that.”“Aw, you’re giving me warning? I can already tell I’m special to you.”“I hate you so much.”“Good, we have something in common. We’re going to be great friends.”





	1. Green Tea, Hot

Yuu Kanda wasn’t used to kindness. He wasn’t used to courtesy even, really. Someone who’d only known him for five minutes might say that was because he gave so little of those things to others. And that suited Yuu perfectly well, thank you very much. No one needed to know the reason behind his scowl or his social awkwardness; part of the beauty of such things was that they acted as repellents against nosey people. Yuu hated nosey people. Either they were trying to find out his secrets so they could offer help and fulfill some hero complex, or they were hoping for information they could use to hurt him. Either way, he had no intentions of indulging such people.

It was March, and the last dregs of winter were still clinging to the city. The trees weren't quite brave enough to unfurl new leaves yet, the air still fogged one’s breath on most mornings, and Yuu was still getting hot tea every day instead of iced. Anyone with mostly functioning senses would be able to tell what time of year it was. Perhaps that was why he was so ticked off when the barista offered him a cheery smile and asked-

“And would you like that hot or iced?” The barista meant well, Yuu knew she did. Out of all the people in the world he knew, she was probably one of the few he could definitely say always meant well. But the question still put his teeth on edge.

“It’s cold as a witch’s tit out there Lena, what do you think?” He glared, and Lenalee shrugged, her smile unwavering.

“Company policy, can’t lose my rhythm just cuz you’re a regular.” She rung him up, and he moved to his usual seat by the window to wait for his tea. The cafe was a comfortable place, rather small and hard to notice if one wasn’t familiar with the city, but Yuu liked it. If, for no other reason, that it was usually empty. His orders always came out quickly, and there was very little chatter to bother him, usually just the clacking of some hipster’s keyboard and maybe the tutting of an old woman reading the paper. Did anyone over the age of sixty read the paper anymore?

The best feature about the cafe, however, was that Lenalee worked there. Lenalee, the only “friend” of Yuu’s who he could really call a friend, because she was the only one that had stuck around. She was a couple years younger than him, with long, powerful legs from a childhood playing soccer, and short punky hair that seemed to change color every month. It was currently a pretty shade of emerald green. Yuu would never admit how good it looked on her, but he was certain that she’d take his lack of insults about it as a sign. She was good at reading him like that.

“One hot green tea, as always.” chirped the familiar voice of his best friend as she placed his teacup in front of him. It was one of those overly large white teacups that still came with a saucer but might as well have been called a mug. Yuu nodded his thanks, and Lenalee put her hands on her hips, tilting her head slightly as if she expected something.

“What?”

“Something’s different about you this morning.” she said matter-of-factly, eyeing him with a look that was a little too focused for comfort. Yuu scowled.

“If you’re looking for a haircut or new piercing or something you’re barking up the wrong tree.” he snapped. Lenalee was a fashion major in college, and she was always commenting that Yuu needed a bit of a makeover. Something to liven up his appearance and show off his assets. Yuu had no interest in such a thing.

“So there  _ is _ something different!” Lenalee grinned, and Yuu cursed himself for not just negating her suspicions. Now that she’d caught on, she’d never let it go. He briefly toyed with the idea of telling her what had happened, then decided against it. If she wanted the goods, she could poke and pry and plea like she always did. Yuu would give in. Eventually.

“It’s not how you look, it’s how you’re acting.” Lenalee decided, pulling out the other chair at Yuu’s little table and sitting down. “You look… more awake than usual.”

“Aren’t you on the clock?” Yuu drawled, taking a sip of his tea.

“Kanda, my brother owns this cafe. He wouldn’t fire me if I broke every dish and spat in a customer’s face.” She leaned back, crossing her arms and continuing to eye Yuu like he was a manuscript written in a language she was only partially fluent in but determined to read. He refused to make eye contact.

“Have you considered that I might’ve just slept better?”

“I can tell when you’ve slept well, this isn’t like that.”

“Stalker much?”

“Being your friend, it’s a requirement. You never say how you are, so I’ve got to learn to read the signs.” Yuu supposed that was fair. He didn’t like talking about his feelings, not even with Lenalee. He didn’t see the point in anyone needing to know about them. He still didn’t get why Lenalee had such a vested interest in them, but then again, who can understand a woman who thinks leggings that make one’s legs look as though they’re wrapped in bandages is a good idea?

“You’re putting too much thought into this.”

“Have you started a new training regime?”

“No.”

“Went to the spa over the weekend?”

“You know I’m not into that crap.”   
“Is it a girl?”   
“Negative.”

“... Is it a guy?” Yuu nearly choked on his tea. He coughed for a moment, then glared at his questioner, making eye contact for the first time that morning. His eyes were murderous. Hers were wide with shock. “No way! It is, isn’t it?”

“Whatever track your thoughts are going down right now, stop the train because you’re wrong.” Yuu ordered. He sighed. He supposed there was no point in keeping the secret, since she’d already guessed so close and there wasn’t anyone else in the cafe to hear. “I… got laid last night.” His expression didn’t change, but he could feel his face redden, and Lenalee gasped.

“Oh my  _ goodness _ , Kanda! I never would’ve thought you had it in you!”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Oh hush, you know you display all the sexual interest of a plank of wood.” She leaned forward, chin resting in her hands, eyes bright. “Soooo, tell me about it! Where did you meet? What was his name? Was he sweet and romantic or was it just a sloppy one-night stand? Do you think you’ll start seeing him?”

“At the bar. Don’t remember. Neither, he was annoying as fuck. And…” Yuu paused, his mind straying to the number that had been punched into his phone the night before. “... no.” he lied. He really didn’t know what he intended to do in regards to the handsome (and handsy) stranger. He just knew the memories of the night before were far from unpleasant.

“Was he good?” The question was asked with a cheekiness only Lenalee would ever dare display before Yuu Kanda. Well, her and the stranger. Yuu flushed even redder.

“No more questions.”

“Aw, come on Kanda, you gotta give me the deets! I tell you about my girlfriends and ‘stands all the time!”

“And every time I tell you I don’t want to hear it, yet you pester me anyway. I owe you nothing in exchange for information I never needed to know.” Yuu downed the last of his tea and stood. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to work.” He watched as Lenalee bounced up out of her seat, pouting.

“I am so going to spam text you until you tell me all about it.” She gave him a quick hug - she knew lingering touches bothered him. She danced her way back behind the counter. “Good luck at work!”

“You too.” he replied, though he said it as the bell on the door jingled, so there was a fair chance she didn’t hear him. Yuu couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Holy shit Lavi, did a vampire attack you last night?” The question came from small but loud form of Lavi’s roommate, curled in a lump on the couch and holding a controller. The room was dark, with the curtains drawn as if it was still night, and  _ Devil May Cry 3 _ was shining brightly from the TV screen in the middle of the living room. Lavi smirked and raised a hand to touch the dark hickies he knew littered his neck.

“Pretty enough to be one.” Lavi flopped onto the other end of their well-loved couch, knowing he looked like a mess but not able to bring himself to give a crap. “Met a hottie at the bar last night and decided to go home with him.”

“I know. You texted me ‘ _ gettin sum ass, if im not bac b noon call cops’ _ at two AM.” Allen said, eyes once more locked onto the screen. He was clearly trying to max out the game for the seventeenth time. Lavi still wondered if his interest in the game stemmed from a secret wish that one day he’d have a magical demon arm instead of the shining white and silver prosthetic that took the place of his left arm.

“Well, here I am, before noon. Safe and thoroughly fucked.”

“What was he like?” Allen asked, sounding bored. He knew Lavi just wanted to chatter at someone, he was used to it. Lavi was grateful for that.

“Dude, he was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Black hair down to his ass, I thought he might’ve been a girl at first. But then he turned around and, oh man.” Lavi made a guttural groaning sound, to which Allen did not react. “He must work out, he’s got the body of a god. Face of one too.”

“Name?” Allen prompted.

“Yuu… Uh…” Lavi blinked, realizing his usually amazing memory was failing him. “Fuck, I forgot his last name.” Allen snorted.

“Man, how smashed  _ were _ you last night?”

“Apparently, more than I thought.” Lavi laughed. He slung an arm over the back of the couch, his hand resting just behind Allen’s head. He watched him play for a while, thoughts straying back to his one-night-stand. Yuu… Whatever his last name was, he had been amazing. He’d looked like he’d reject Lavi’s advances at first, but then he’d caved surprisingly quickly. It had only taken a brief, hot makeout session at the bar to convince the mysterious beauty to let Lavi go home with him. And the sex! God, Lavi could still feel his skin tingling. For such a strong guy, Yuu sure had melted easily under him, submitting like all he wanted was for Lavi to fuck his brains out. Which he had, if the sounds Yuu had made were anything to go by. Lavi remembered, dimly, giving the man his phone number. He wondered if he’d remember to text it, ask to reconnect. Maybe they could get to know each other. Or maybe they could just hook up another time or two. Lavi would’ve been fine with either.


	2. Chocolatey Coffee

“Yuu, please help me.” begged Tiedoll as he struggled with a crying puppy. Yuu scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing the room to his boss’ side.

“I can’t believe you’re so incompetent at this, you’re supposed to be the one who went to veterinary school.” Yuu scoffed as he took the whining animal. He held it gently, petting it enough to reassure it but not to make it feel anxious. The tiny pitbull female quieted in less than a minute, allowing Yuu to lay her down on the counter again and turn her so Tiedoll could see her side, where there was a small but definitely bloody bite given to her by another dog.

“It’s not my fault! The dogs just like you more.” Tiedoll insisted as he began the examination. “I may know all the technical steps, but it takes a special hand to get an animal to trust you on sight.” The old vet gave Yuu a warm smile, which Yuu shrugged off uncaringly.

“I think you just don’t pay enough attention.” Yuu had always liked dogs, though he’d never owned one himself. Knowing Tiedoll his whole life, he’d been exposed to them from an early age and it seemed only natural he started working at the veterinary clinic once he came of age. He was only an assistant, some strange combination between a secretary and a nurse, but it paid decently and Yuu got to work with dogs, so he didn’t mind.

The sound of the front door opening reached their ears, and Tiedoll gave Yuu the nod to go and see to the customer. Yuu quickly stripped off his rubber gloves, tossing them in the trash as he moved into the main room and behind the counter. Only once he was seated at his usual desk did he look up.

“Hello and welcome to Tiedoll’s Vetri…” His usual monotone greeting was cut short as Yuu laid eyes on the customer. Red hair, gathered messily in a headband. An eyepatch over his right eye, as if he were a pirate out of some terrible movie. Lanky limbs, a wide mouth, single eye shining a curious green color. It was the man from the bar.

“Yuu!” the man cried in surprise, face splitting into a grin. “Wow, didn’t fancy I’d see you so soon! You work here? That’s cool!” Yuu sputtered for a moment in shock before he could muster a reply.

“I said not to use my first name!” he snapped, rage starting to boil. “It’s Kanda to you.”

“Oh. Huh. Sorry about that, I kinda, ah, forgot your last name. Which is weird for me, I mean, I’m known for having a freaskishly good memory. But then again I was drinking a lot last night-”

“Yuu?” Tiedoll poked his fluffy, bespectacled head out of the door, and Yuu groaned. This was going in a direction he didn’t appreciate. “What does the customer want?”

_ My ass. _ Yuu bit back the dirty comment that rose unbidden in his mind and turned back to the stranger. Maybe if he just pretended everything was normal, the strangers would play along.

“How may I help you?” he asked, trying to sound polite but ending up rather flat. It was then he noticed the stranger was toting a bird cage covered in a dark green cloth. He lifted it and put it on the counter.

“It’s my roommate’s cockatoo.” he explained, and for a moment, Yuu thought maybe he really was going along with it, pretending they didn’t know each other. “He’s been refusing to eat lately and we’re not sure why.” Yuu nodded and turned to the computer, quickly filling in gaps in an online form.

“Your name?” he asked crisply. He was answered by a chuckle that was just a little too sultry for the occassion.

“You know my name.” When Yuu looked up, the stranger was smirking, his single eye at half-mast. It was far too close to the look he’d given Yuu back at the bar. Yuu gritted his teeth.

“Your name, please.” he demanded, more sternly. Tiedoll looked utterly lost. The stranger laughed, a bouncy sound that seemed to be mocking Yuu ever so slightly. The stranger was enjoying this.

“Lavi, Lavi Bookman.” Yuu typed it into the computer, relief washing over him. Yes, he remembered now. Lavi, the name he had barely been able to pronounce in his drunken state and had slurred out in a too-heavy accent.  _ Rabi. _ His cheeks heated slightly at the memory, but he didn’t allow his expression to change.

“What is the name of the bird?” he asked, wanting to keep the routine moving.

“Timcanpy. And, uh…” Lavi rubbed the back of his head, looking awkward. “Just a warning, his previous owner taught him to talk, and he’s got a foul mouth on him.” Suddenly he flashed a grin. “One might even say a  _ fowl _ mouth.” Tiedoll interrupted before Yuu could launch himself over the counter and strangle Lavi.

“Oh you needn’t worry, he can’t be worse than Yuu when he’s feeling grouchy!” he sing-songed, placing a hand on the cage. “I’m rather good with birds, I’ll take a look at him right away. Yuu, would you care to come in the back with us?” Oh how Yuu longed to refuse, to sit stoutly in his rolling chair and get some air, gather his thoughts. But if he said no, Tiedoll would pout, and then they would get into an embarrassing argument right in front of Lavi, who clearly took delight in other people’s humiliation. Yuu stood wordlessly and followed them into the back room. As he did, Lavi looked back at him and flashed the same cheeky grin as before. Yuu wanted to punch him square in the teeth and ruin that shit-eating grin.

Tiedoll set down the cage on the counter, who’s previous occupant had been tucked away in a kennel to wait for his owner to reclaim him. The cloth was removed, and a very yellow cockatoo was revealed. Timcanpy was a pretty bird, if a bit dull in the eyes, probably due to the lack of food. He chirped quietly, looking around the room. Yuu noted that the cage was very clean, and he was grateful for it. Too many bird owners came in with disgusting cages, expecting a free cleaning along with their pet care.

“What a cute little fellow.” Tiedoll cooed, leaning close to the cage. “How old is he?”

“We’re not entirely sure.” Lavi admitted. “His previous owner was my roommate’s dad. Well, foster father. He had him for at least two years, but I think someone owned him before that.”

“And how long as your roommate owned him?”

“Allen’s only had him for a couple weeks…” Yuu tuned out the talk, relieved that the conversation was no longer one he had to participate in. He took the opportunity to examine Lavi from under his bangs. The redhead was lanky, a bit taller than him, with a tan that had resulted in a smattering of small freckles on his arms. His neck was a little too long, his wrists were a little too boney - but he had the sort of imperfection to him that made a person look approachable. Even his eyepatch didn’t make him seem scary or intimidating, it just made Yuu wonder why he wore it. His hair was sticking up all over the place, mostly due to the headband that was holding it. Lavi was wearing a scarf, and Yuu felt his cheeks heat up again when he remembered the possible reason why. He’d always had a thing for necks, he was sure his drunk self had been all over Lavi’s. He wondered if Lavi disliked the reminder of what had happened, or if he’d stared at himself in the mirror, touching them fondly, recalling the night they’d shared…

“... So just keep up with that and he should be right as rain in a couple days. If he doesn’t start eating again, contact me. Or you could just text Yuu, since you’re friends.” The end of Tiedoll’s conversation made Yuu’s thoughts jerk back to reality.

“What?” he snapped, half in anger, half in fear. “He is not-”

“Perfect! Lucky me, having a friend who works for such a capable vet. Ain’t that right, Yuu?” Lavi looked at Yuu and shut his one exposed eye that gave Yuu the impression he was winking. Yuu’s blood boiled but he was too angry to think of a coherent answer. He watched as Lavi recovered the cage, carried it out, and waved goodbye. As soon as the door was shut, Yuu found himself swept into a familiar and unwanted embrace.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d made another friend! I’m so proud of you!” Tiedoll sounded close to tears. Yuu groaned.

“He’s not my friend.”

“You said that about Lenalee for four years.” Tiedoll said dismissively. “I’m so glad Yuu, you deserve more friends. You deserve to be happy. You should text him! Tell him you’re off early today and you want to have lunch.”

“But I’m not off early!” Yuu protested, his stomach sinking.

“You are now.” Tiedoll beamed. “Come on now, set it up.” Yuu glared, but he couldn’t disappoint a happy Tiedoll. The man had been a friend of his parents, had practically raised Yuu after their deaths. Sighing, Yuu pulled out his phone and opened up the most recently added contact. The name was set as “Best Sex of My Life”, but he quickly changed it to “Lavi” before typing a message.

 

**My boss is making me have lunch with you. You’re paying. In multiple ways.**

 

\--

Lavi’s leg bounced as he waited in the small cafe. He’d happily agreed to Yuu’s offer of a lunch date, and the cafe was cute. But the text conversation had given Lavi the impression that Yuu didn’t really want to hang out with him. No matter, Lavi had charmed him once before, he could charm him again. The door opened with a cheery tinkle of bells, and the gorgeous man from the bar swept in. He didn’t even look at Lavi at first, instead making eye contact with the punk girl behind the counter. They seemed to have a brief, silent conversation before Yuu finally turned to Lavi.  _ So he knows her. Makes sense, he probably wanted to meet me somewhere he knew he’d have backup if I turned out to be a creep. _

“Heya Yuu!” Lavi greeted happily, giving a little wave. Yuu seemed to tense, like a cat that had heard a noise it didn’t like.

“I told you, it’s Kanda.” he ground out through gritted teeth as he pulled out the other chair at Lavi’s table and sat down. Lavi grinned.

“See, you said that, but then that vet guy called you-”

“Tiedoll is special. You are not.”

“Aw, would you really go out with a guy you didn’t think was special?” He pouted, batting his eyes. Yuu looked ready to murder him.

“This isn’t a  _ date _ . Tiedoll has misunderstood our… history… and thinks you’re a new friend of mine. He insisted we needed to eat out together because apparently, that’s what friends do.” As he said it, the green-haired girl came over with a little notepad, smiling brightly.

“Hello boys! Are you ready to order?” She was smiling secretly, as if she knew something they didn’t. Lavi decided she was definitely a friend of Yuu’s.

“Any coffee with a lot of chocolate in it. And how about one of those big cinnamon rolls to share?” He flashed the waitress a grin, and she smirked conspiratorially.

“I don’t like swe-”

“I’m guessing you’ll have your usual tea?” Okay, this gal was definitely Yuu’s friend, no ordinary staff member would cut a customer off like that. Not to mention that fact that Yuu wasn’t immediately ripping her head off. He nodded stiffly, and the girl made a note before walking away, her heeled shoes clicking slightly.

“Don’t like sweets.” Yuu snapped. “And I don’t appreciate you ordering for me.”

“Then you can order for me on the next date.” Lavu offered, his voice sugary sweet. Yuu groaned.

“This isn’t a date! And there won’t be a second one. I’m only here because Tiedoll is convinced you’re my new friend and he won’t get off my case unless we hang out.”

“What does it matter what your boss thinks?” Lavi asked, dropping the teasing attitude for a moment to study Yuu. He was a pretty man, but he gave off an aura of aggression that Lavi was sure would scare most people away. He didn’t dress fancy or wear jewelry, but his long hair was well cared for, suggesting he only cared about his looks a little. He only ever made eye contact to glare, which he was doing right now.

“He’s more than my boss, he had a hand in raising me. So he’s quite invested in my social life. Unfortunately.” Yuu crossed his arms, his eyes now sliding to stare at the wall. “He’s going to ask about you. Tell me to invite you to family gatherings. All kinds of things. He did the same thing with Lenalee-”

“She the girl who works here?” Lavi interrupted. Yuu made an irritated noise.

“Yes.”

“So she  _ is _ your friend. I’ll have to ask how she did it.”

“By being a much more appealing person than you.” Yuu snapped angrily. “I don’t want to be friends with you. My point is, I can’t just delete your number and forget about you like I’d like to, because Tiedoll never forgets things like this. So we’ll have to start hanging out. But I don’t want you to think you actually have a chance. I’m only doing this because I don’t want the old man crying over me again.” Lavi listened as Yuu explained, noting how tired the man looked. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there. And yet, here he was, trying to appease someone he clearly cared about, even though he was acting like he didn’t. Yuu seemed like the type of guy who didn’t show affection - if he liked you, he’d let you know through actions, not words. This lunch was him showing his boss that he cared enough to try and make a friend, for his sake. Lavi smiled.

“So you need me to fake being your friend, so your pseudo-dad doesn’t get upset because you botched a personal connection?”

“... Yes. Pretty much.” Yuu looked surprised at Lavi’s matter-of-fact response.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“You will?” He looked even more surprised. Lavi shrugged.

“Sure. I’m a good actor. I can play pretend for you. We can even have a pretend fight if you get sick of it and decide you need an excuse to get rid of me.” It was true, Lavi was very much used to faking various kinds of relationships. He didn’t like being close to people. That put him at risk. Much easier to pretend he liked people, then quietly slip out of their lives when the time was right. Yuu slowly nodded.

“Alright then.” The girl - Lenalee - came back with a tray, setting down their drinks and a huge cinnamon roll with two forks. She smiled perkily, looking between them.

“Anything else I can get you two?” Lavi noticed that she’d made his drink with a heart-shaped swirl on the top.

“No thanks. Could you give us a little privacy though?” He winked, and Lenalee beamed while Yuu looked outraged.

“Of course! Holler if you need anything!” With that, she skipped into the back room, Yuu looking after her like an abandoned puppy. Then he turned and glared at Lavi.

“What the fuck was that for?” he snapped aggressively. Lavi smirked.

“If I’m going to be your fake friend, you should get used to how I act - I flirt with my friends. It’s what I do. You don’t have to flirt back, but it’s how I roll.” Lavi sipped his coffee. It tasted like rich hot chocolate. Perfect.

“I will regularly punch you in the face if you do that.”

“Aw, you’re giving me warning? I can already tell I’m special to you.” Lavi smirked at the rage clearly boiling just under Yuu’s skin.

“I hate you so much.”

“Good, we have something in common. We’re going to be  _ great _ friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on now guys you know that "pretend to be friends/pretend to be boyfriends" bullshit always ends the same way.


	3. Bagel with Smoked Salmon and Cream Cheese

Yuu was absolutely right when he guessed that Tiedoll wouldn’t let the Lavi thing go. It seemed like he was bringing him up every day, asking if Yuu had plans with him, or what his favorite movie was, or how long they’d known each other. Bit by bit, Yuu and Lavi constructed a false friendship and a story to go with it. They’d met at the library where Lavi worked. Lavi had noticed how many books on martial arts Yuu had been checking out, and since Lavi happened to know karate, had offered to practice with him. The friendship had bloomed from there. The only one who knew the truth other than themselves were Lenalee (because she would’ve found out anyway if Yuu hadn’t told her) and Lavi’s roommate Allen (because Lavi apparently liked talking about his sex life with others and had already blabbed about Yuu to him the morning after their meeting). All in all, things were going smoothly. Except for the fact that Lavi wasn’t at all the kind of person Yuu could get close to easily.

Lavi Bookman was loud, obnoxious, pushy, and most of all, fake. Everything about him reeked of a front put on to please others. From his over-confident grin to his constant invasion of Yuu’s personal space, it was clear he was trying as hard as he possibly could to be the wacky jokester sidekick from every comedy film ever. And Yuu hated every second of it.

“Touch my hair again and I’ll kill you!” Yuu snapped as he yanked his ponytail out of Lavi’s hands. The latter had managed to braid almost all of it without Yuu even noticing.

“Aw, come on Yuu, you look cute like that!” Lavi pouted.

“I don’t want to look cute. And I told you not to call me that!” He shoved Lavi, who just laughed as he bumped into Allen, who was sharing the couch with them.

“Hey, lovebirds, don’t jostle me! I’m on a roll!” Allen was battling viciously with Yuu’s brother Daisya. Okay, well, they weren’t brothers, but he was Tiedoll’s son, so that made them practically related. Not that Yuu enjoyed that fact.

“Please jostle him. Fuck on the couch if that’s what you need to do.” Daisya crowed from his place on the floor. Yuu kicked the back of his head.

“You’re disgusting.” Yuu growled. While everyone pretty firmly believed that Lavi was, in fact, a new friend of Yuu’s, Lavi’s tendency to flirt constantly also had them all joking that he and Yuu were in a relationship. Especially Diasya, who lived to make Yuu’s life hell.

“I’m not the one constantly getting felt up by a sentient carrot.” Daisya sneered.

“Ya-ya, you still wear emo makeup like you’re thirteen, you’ve got no room to talk.” Lavi fired back. Yuu winced. Lavi seemed to have a habit of making nicknames for people - or in Yuu’s case, stubbornly using his first name despite Yuu’s protests.

“Dude, it’s not emo, it’s metal, get it right.” Daisya rolled his eyes, then cried out in dismay as Allen won the match. Allen cackled.

“Maybe you’d win more if you stopped getting distracted by defending your shitty fashion choices.” Allen said in a deceptively sweet voice. Yuu snorted.

“He’d defend that stupid makeup to the president’s face.”

“And you wouldn’t get a haircut if someone paid you a million dollars!” Daisya cried.

“Why would he cut it when he looks like a goddamn Disney princess?” Lavi asked, playing with Yuu’s ponytail once more. Yuu twisted and socked him in the face, causing Lavi to cry out in pain. “Hey! I was calling you pretty!”

“Stop. Touching. My. Hair.” Yuu ground out. Allen quickly stood, holding up his hands in a placating way.

“Hey, hey. Calm down everyone. How about we break for lunch? I actually bought something other than Doritos and Mountain Dew.” Allen smiled kindly, and Yuu briefly contemplated hitting him too. Allen was frustrating in a different way from Lavi; Lavi was annoying, but Allen was  _ nice. _

“Wow, Al did the grocery shopping, someone pinch me!” Lavi laughed, standing. Yuu turned to follow suit, but Lavi didn’t step away from the couch immediately, and it meant Yuu got a full view of Lavi’s ass. He flushed. Did the guy always have to wear such tight pants? It was annoyingly distracting. He had too nice of an ass for someone with such an insufferable personality.

Once everyone had squeezed into the small kitchen, Allen and Lavi started tossing lunch together. Which ended up being spaghetti. Yuu briefly considered leaving to pick up some soba, but he knew if he left the dingy little apartment now, he’d never be able to make himself return. He’d come to this stupid gaming party to sell his friendship with Lavi to Daisya, and so far it was working. He couldn’t blow their cover now when the act was going so well.

“Order up!” Lavi called as he started passing out plates. Yuu waited until everyone else had been served before stepping forward. As he did, Lavi turned too fast, and in one brilliant second of cursing and flying spaghetti, Yuu’s chest was covered in saucy noodles.

“... Oh. My. GOD!” Daisya burst into laughter, Allen’s high giggle following not long after. Lavi covered his mouth, eye wide.

“Shit, sorry Yuu, I didn’t mean-” He quailed as Yuu silently glared. “Hold on, I’ll help you.” He set down the now empty plate and scrambled for paper towels. Once the noodles were off Yuu and into the garbage, they both filed out of the kitchen and into Lavi’s room to get Yuu a replacement shirt. Lavi shut the door behind him. Yuu sighed, so angry he was shaking.

“You are so lucky you’re supposed to be my friend, otherwise I’d put you in the fucking hospital for that.” Yuu hissed. His eyes and fists were squeezed shut, braced for some stupid response from Lavi.

“Hey. Look at me.” The tone came as a surprise. It was serious, almost flat. Yuu opened his eyes to see Lavi staring at him, arms crossed. All trace of his usual joker grin were gone, replaced by an almost dull look in his eye. He looked off, somehow. “I’m sorry about the shirt, alright? If it’s damaged beyond repair, I’ll buy you a new one. It was seriously an accident, it wasn’t just me… being me. I get that you don’t like me, but don’t threaten my life over a fucking accident, kay? I act like a nice guy, but I can be mean when I want to be.” Yuu was struck by how different Lavi seemed. Even his voice was a little lower, more monotone. Yuu wondered if this was the real Lavi, the one under all the stupid jokes and corny laughs. He cleared his throat.

“Forgive me. I was angrier than necessary.” It was unusual for Yuu to apologize for being aggressive, but for once it was genuine. Lavi nodded curtly and turned, digging through his drawers. Yuu took the opportunity to look around Lavi’s room. It was actually quite plain, lacking in framed pictures or posters or anything else he’d expect to see in someone’s room. The windowsill was decorated with a few small items - a carved wooden elephant, a green glass pipe, a jar of feathers - and the quilt on his bed looked handmade. Other than that, he just had a dresser, a side table, and a small bookcase that was chock full of books. That wasn’t surprising though, Yuu already knew Lavi loved books.

“Here.” Lavi turned, holding out a black shirt. “That should fit you. We’ll run your shirt through the wash here if you want.” He was still acting unusual, straightforward and quiet. Yuu took the shirt.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll wash it at home.” Yuu put the shirt on the bed before stripping off his own. He pulled on the new one without looking at Lavi. It ended up being a turtleneck, which was a pleasant surprise. Lavi’s style wasn’t much like Yuu’s, but anyone could look good in a black turtleneck. As he pulled his hair out of the shirt, he looked back at Lavi, and was surprised at what he saw.

Lavi’s gaze was focused, intense, and locked entirely on Yuu. Not on his face, but on his whole body, taking him in like he was trying to memorize every detail of what he saw. It was the look of someone analyzing an art piece, trying to figure out what the artist was thinking when he was creating it. Yuu paused, startled and confused.

“What’re you making that face for?” he asked warily. As if a spell had been broken, Lavi blinked, and his face split into the usual grin that got on Yuu’s nerves so much.

“Nothing. Ready to rejoin the guys?” The moment was gone, the storm had passed. Yuu opened his mouth, but shut it again, not knowing how to put how he felt into words. He just nodded, and they both left the bedroom, pretending like nothing had happened at all.

 

\--

 

Lenalee loved her coffee shop. It was simply named “Lee’s”, as it was owned by her older brother Komui, and she was the most active employee. Komui had bought the building shortly after graduating from college, with the intent of putting his business degree to work and starting up a small family business. It had turned out to be a genius idea. A homey little coffee shop was exactly what the sleepy town had been missing, and Lenalee was the perfect barista and spokeswoman. It wasn’t making them into millionaires, but it was paying for Lenalee’s college and allowing Komui to keep up with his half of the rent for the tiny house he shared with his boyfriend and their rather rambunctious cat. So Lenalee couldn’t be happier with the place. As for her job there, that had plenty of perks too. The town was so small, she rarely saw anyone who wasn’t a regular. Even the lunch rush wasn’t so much of a rush as an excuse to stretch her legs a bit as she jogged from the coffee machine to the display case full of pastries to the cash register. And of course, the best part was people watching.

People watching was Lenalee’s favorite hobby. More than fashion, more than coffee tasting, more than anything else. She was a social butterfly, much to Kanda’s chagrin. And a coffee shop was the perfect place to watch people. She knew the habits of many, many locals by now. She’d watched countless first dates, witnessed many a student tearing their hair out while staring in despair at a laptop screen, and of course, every weekday morning, she’d get to see her best friend in the whole world sip his tea (which she always made exactly the way he liked it) and stare out the window, looking peaceful for once in his life. It was only natural, then, when Kanda’s new not-friend came by in the early afternoon, that Lenalee watched him very, very closely.

“Welcome!” she chirped as Lavi opened the cafe door, making the bells on it jingle. 

“Hey there punk.” Lavi said with a casual grin. Punk was his designated nickname for her - one she really didn’t mind. She giggled and moved behind the register.

“What can I get for you today?” She waited as his eye flickered over the blackboard behind her, taking in his options. His stance was relaxed, but Lenalee wasn’t fooled. He looked awake, alert, too thoughtful for someone just having lunch. He’d come for a reason. It was only a matter of time before he revealed it.

“I’ll have the salmon bagel and a black coffee.” he finally decided, gaze sliding back to her. She nodded and tapped his order into the register. He paid in cash, and she counted out his change carefully.

“Want that bagel toasted?” she asked, comfortable in the usual script of customer service. Lavi nodded, and she turned to get started on his meal. When she looked back, she saw he was still at the counter, was in fact leaning on it and watching her with interest. She raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you with anything else?”

“I was just wondering…” he said conversationally, “How did you become friends with him?” There was no question of who he meant. Lenalee popped his bagel in the toaster, then flicked on the coffee machine to brew him a fresh cup.

“Hoping you can push this fake friend charade into real friend territory?” Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were sharp. Kanda was her best friend, and if Lavi smelled like a rat, she’d personally kick him out with her infamous heels. Lavi tilted his head thoughtfully.

“I don’t make friends. It’s not a habit of mine.” What an odd thing to say. Surely he was friends with that roommate of his, they lived together. He’d seemed awfully friendly when she’d observed him in the past. She frowned.

“Then why ask?” She crossed her arms, and Lavi shrugged.

“Simple curiosity. You’re a friendly, open person, and Yuu’s…”

“A social recluse with the aura of a pissed off porcupine?” she smiled fondly, spreading cream cheese on the bagel and sprinkling it liberally with smoked salmon. “Yes, I know, we make an odd pair. My brother says it’s because opposites attract. Daisya says it’s because introverts like him make friends in one of two ways; online, or an extrovert adopts them. Kanda doesn’t chat online much. So that leaves it up to me.” She passed his plate and cup of hot coffee to him, and he nodded in thanks. However, he didn’t move from the counter, and simply started eating while standing, watching her with that awake, alert gaze of his.

“So, I’m guessing he pushed you away, but you persisted?”

“More or less. We were younger, he was… quieter. I won’t say more polite, he’s always had a rating of T or higher. But he didn’t actively try to scare people away. I was quieter too. I had a hard time making friends when I was little, I was shy. I’d cling to my brother and that was pretty much it.” She smiled fondly, getting nostalgic despite herself. Lavi listen dutifully. “He transfered into my school in third grade, no one wanted to sit with him at lunch so I decided I was going to. He always ate cold soba noodles, nothing else. I’d talk, and he’d barely respond. I didn’t think I was really getting anywhere, but one day, he offered to throw my paper bag away for me. He told me to shut up when I thanked him, but he still did it.”

“And that was it? Besties for life?” Lavi asked, a trace of doubt in his voice. Lenalee laughed.

“No. It took years for him to call me a friend. But that day was the day I think I really started to understand him. Kanda doesn’t do well with words. At first I thought it was because English isn’t his first language, but over time I realized that’s not it at all. He just can’t communicate well with words. So he finds other ways to tell people he cares.” Lavi was still listening, having finished his bagel, now just sipping his coffee thoughtfully. “When my brother and I opened this shop, Kanda was there opening day. He didn’t hug me or congratulate me, but he ordered tea, and ever since then he’s come back at least once a week.” She met Lavi’s eyes, her voice measured. “Kanda loves me. I’m his best friend. He’s only ever said it maybe once or twice, but I don’t care. He says it every time he smiles when I serve him tea. He says it every time he lets me drag him somewhere where I’ll have fun but he’ll just be bored. He says it every time I call him, crying in the middle of the night, and he listens to every word I sob until I’m ready to hang up on him without him ever saying more than a word or two. Kanda’s actions speak volumes, and I’ve had years to learn their language. That’s how he and I became friends.” She leaned back a bit, her hands still resting on the counter, posing like a chess player waiting for her opponent to make their move. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

For a while, Lavi said nothing, just stared at her with that same, scrutinizing expression. He drank more of his coffee, looking like he was choosing his words carefully. Lenalee realized, no matter how much of a goofball this guy pretended to be, there was something else going on on the inside. She could practically see the gears in his head turning. That could mean he’d be a good guy to have around - or it could mean he was planning something nasty.

“It does. Thanks for that.” Lavi set the mug down and pushed to towards her slightly. “You should consider putting some barstools in this place. You’re a good storyteller.” He flicked the end of his scarf over his shoulder, tucked his hands into his pockets, turned, and headed out. He pushed the door open with his side, starting to whistle as he walked away. Lenalee watched him go and sighed.

“Kanda, you really picked up a weird one.”

 

\--

 

His whole life, Lavi had had an exceptionally good memory. He picked up talking fast, and unusually young. Reading came even more naturally. He could recite most of a movie perfectly after seeing it only once. He picked up new languages like they were coins off the street. And if he knew a person, he had a tendency to silently memorize every little thing about them.

This weirdly good memory gave Lavi an insatiable sense of curiosity. He wanted to know everything, from government secrets to gossip between people he knew. His grandfather had once commented, rather wryly, that he would make a great spy. Unusual people were Lavi’s favorite kind to memorize. People with weird quirks, odd habits, confusing pasts. People with flavor, people with color. People like Yuu Kanda.

That was how Lavi justified his fascination with Yuu to himself. True, the sex had been great, and Yuu was undeniably pretty. But Lavi didn’t attach himself to people. He’d seen first hand what that could do to someone, and he had no interest in experiencing it himself. If pressed, he would’ve said he loved his grandfather, and that Allen was his best friend, but he’d known his whole life that his grandfather would die some day, and “best friend” didn’t mean much when Lavi didn’t have any other friends to speak of. Superficial connections were all he needed. So he went into his faux friendship with Yuu Kanda knowing they would never  _ really _ be friends, and totally at peace with that fact.

As he walked away from Lee’s, Lavi admired the weak, cold sunlight covering the town, and wondered what he’d be able to learn about Yuu Kanda without getting as close to him as Lenalee had. He’d already known, of course, that Yuu was a man of action and not a man of words - he’d picked up on that almost instantly. Yuu wasn’t the only person like that after all. His personal, physical language was different from other people’s, but that didn’t mean it was gibberish. Lavi didn’t need to take years to understand Yuu, he was already picking up on a lot of his habits. But understanding someone’s personal method of communication wasn’t the same as knowing their secrets. Lavi wanted to know  _ why _ Yuu didn’t like to communicate with words. He wanted to know why he seemed to carry so much anger, why he was closed off to other people, why he didn’t like normal displays of affection even from people he genuinely cared about.

Yuu Kanda was a mystery. And Lavi couldn’t wait to crack the case wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh one of my favorite canon things about the main four is that Lenalee is the smartest even though Lavi is a Bookman. It makes for a lot of interesting back and forth between them when I write AUs.


	4. Emergency Soba

“So when are you gonna cut the crap and ask him out?”

“When hell freezes over, pigs fly, and Komui lets you get married, all on the same day.” Kanda sipped his bobba tea, watching Lenalee pout at him from across the metal food court table. She’d dragged him to the mall, since they had a day off together, and he’d decided to humor her. He supposed it shouldn’t have surprised him that she would be on his case about Lavi.

“Kanda, he hangs off you like a monkey off a tree. The guy clearly likes you. And I think you like him too, even though I know you won’t admit it.”

“I do not!”

“See? There you go, denying it.” Lenalee laughed. She had a good laugh, sweet and genuine. It made her eyes squeeze shut and she tended to cover her mouth. Yuu scowled.

“He’s annoying, rambunctious, an absolutely terrible flirt-”

“A terrible flirt, but a good lay, right?” she teased. Yuu groaned.

“Would you let that go! I seriously regret that night now, it wasn’t worth all this trouble.”

“Hun, you were practically glowing that morning after you met him. At the very least, you two should have another fling. The sexual tension between you two is so thick, I feel like I need air freshener to get it out of the shop!” Lenalee stood, shouldering her purse. “Now come on, I’ve got some other stores I want to visit.” Kanda sighed and stood.

Kanda really didn’t care for fashion. He liked his clothes dark, plain, and functional. But Lenalee  _ loved _ fashion, and Kanda loved Lenalee - not that he ever said that out loud. So he let her drag him around the mall, watching as she tried on various clothes, muttering the whole time about how to alter them to fit her figure or her style better. He started to grow suspicious when she started making him try things on.

“I never go anywhere fancy, what’s the point of this?” he griped as she buttoned a dark blue vest for him.

“The point is navy looks gorgeous with your skintone and you should wear it more often. Also you have a killer figure and you need to show it off more.” She smoothed the wrinkles and stepped back, nodding. “Lavi’s got a really sharp eye for details, if you start dressing up a bit, he’ll notice for sure.”

“I don’t want him to notice!” Yuu argued, feeling his cheeks warm. “He already flirts with me every time we hang out, I don’t need to encourage him.”

“Well you won’t flirt back so you need to give him some other indication you like him too!”

“Would you just let this go! He was a good lay, so what? That doesn’t mean he’d be a good boyfriend.” Yuu took off the vest, sulking. “He’s everything I loath in a person. Loud, mannerless, frivolous. Worst of all he’s fake.” He tossed the vest at Lenalee, who easily caught it. “Why do you want me to get with someone I can’t stand?”

Lenalee paused, looking at Yuu thoughtfully. He shifted slightly under her gaze but met it with a glare. She tapped her chin.

“Well… I think it’s because you don’t really hate him.” She shrugged. “You hate what he does, sure, but I don’t think you hate him. I think the truth is you want to know him. But you don’t know how, so you’re just letting his superficial features get in the way.” She hung the vest back up, fingers coming over the others on the rack. “I don’t know how to crack Lavi’s shell. That’s your personal challenge, should you accept it. But I think whatever’s under there is someone who would be good for you. You two have chemistry. And it’s been a long, long time since I’ve seen you have chemistry with anyone.” She pulled out another vest, dark red this time, and held it up to Yuu’s torso. He sighed.

“I don’t need chemistry. I don’t need anything. Or anyone.”

“Everyone needs someone, Kanda. It’s just a matter of finding the person we need. And of treating them right once we have them.”

Yuu ended up buying the blue vest, along with a charcoal blazer that Lenalee insisted she could tailor to fit him perfectly. He had no clue where he was supposed to wear such things, but if Lenalee thought it was so important, he might as well keep them on hand.

 

\--

 

It was late, and Lavi was grateful for it. He’d pulled a double shift at the library, and while it wasn’t a particularly taxing job, it was finals season and he was tired of frantic college kids coming in a searching for the same book their peers had already checked out. The library was technically closed, all he had to do was file away a few recent turn-ins, turn off the lights, and close up shop. He was just tucking away a huge volume on the history of WWII when his phone buzzed. He checked it, and was surprised to see a text from Yuu.

 

**When do you need the shirt back?**

 

Well that was odd. At this point they saw each other at least once a week, since Lavi had taken a liking to the coffee shop that Yuu always got his morning tea at. He figured Yuu would bring the shirt the next time they met up. He shot a text back.

 

**whenever, i guess? why?**

 

He’d put back four other books by the time the reply came.

 

**If I could borrow it a while longer, I’d appreciate it.**

 

Lavi stared at the text in confusion. Why would Yuu need his shirt? He’d already had it for a full day. And it wasn’t exactly a fancy or special shirt, nothing that could be borrowed for a special event. Yuu never went to any special events anyway.

 

**why do you need it?**

The reply took even longer this time, and Lavi found himself pacing in the empty library, chewing his thumbnail. His phone buzzed.

 

**If you need it back just fucking say so.**

 

Wow, okay, so whatever the reason was, Yuu was feeling touchy about it. Lavi turned over that information in his mind for a while.

 

**keep it.**

 

He put his phone back in his pocket and went around switching the library lights off. He locked the back door, then stepped outside and locked the front. His phone buzzed one more time as he climbed into his car.

 

**Thanks.**

 

Lavi smiled and turned on his car, an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling in his chest.

 

\--

 

Yuu stared at his phone, Lavi’s text echoing in his mind as if it had been spoken aloud.  _ Keep it. Keep it. Keep my shirt. You can have it. Keep it. _ Kanda pulled his knees closer to himself. He was laying on his side, curled up tightly, staring at his phone. The shirt in question was gripped in his other hand, held just under his chin. He had, embarrassingly, been sticking his face in it moments before he texted Lavi.

Lavi smelled good. That was one of those annoyingly attractive things about him. He smelled like the library he worked at, and like incense, and sweat. All that had soaked quite nicely into the shirt that Yuu was now clutching. Yuu had once read somewhere that scent was the sense most closely tied to memory. Maybe that was why, when Lavi pulled him into unwelcome hugs, and Yuu got a noseful of his scent, that he started to feel like this. Claustrophobic. Light-headed. Needy. Just like he’d been that night.

God, he was pathetic. Sure, he hadn’t had sex in a long while, before Lavi came at him with his whiskey-coated tongue and wandering hands. And Lavi had been exceptionally good, all things considered. But that didn’t mean Yuu needed to be lingering on the memory of it all, like he was some touch-starved weakling.

He lifted the shirt to his face again and inhaled. With his eyes shut, he could practically see it all over again. Lavi, right there in his room, on his bed, shirtless but still wearing his jeans, eye roaming over Yuu in a way that was almost hungry. For the guy who’d initiated it all, he’d seemed almost hesitant. Not like he was shy, more like he was planning how to go about things. Yuu had snarled with impatience and yanked him down by the hair, drawing a startled moan out of him. Yuu could remember that moan perfectly. Lavi liked being on top, liked touching and teasing and fucking, but he’d also liked it when Yuu pulled and bit and scratched at him. Lavi liked it rough.

Suddenly, Yuu was aware of how hard he was. His ears went pink, despite the fact he was entirely alone. Well, there was nothing for it now, he might as well do something about it. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and reached down, palming the front of his sweatpants. He remembered fingers, long and sturdy, tracing over his sides and up his neck, then back down again. Pulling off his pants, delving into his underwear. Yuu let his own hand slip in there now, grabbing his cock as he groaned, low and slightly strangled. He stuck his nose in the shirt again, struggling to remember more. He’d been drunk, and the sex had been good, intoxicatingly good. Not romantice in any way, there was hardly any gentleness and a whole lot of  _ Fuck me! Yeah, you like that? Do it again! _ But he had rasped out Lavi’s name a few times, heavy with accent and alcohol, and it had made Lavi buck like a horse every time. Yuu jerked himself roughly, too lazy to get out the lube and finger himself but recalling the feeling of Lavi’s cock inside him with greedy desire. He’d held onto Yuu’s hips at one point, holding him up and thrusting roughly. As if he’d been trying to force Yuu to cum on his cock. And of course he had, hard and long and loud. Yuu wanted it again, wanted to arch his back and scream as he was filled, wanted to make the headboard strain and the neighbors launch a complaint.

As it was, he pressed his nose once again to the shirt and let out a muffled moan as he came, Lavi’s face in his mind’s eye. When he was finished, he laid still for a while, staring at his wall blankly.

Maybe Lenalee had been right. Another fling with Lavi sounded like a good idea right now. 

Yuu cursed and flung the shirt onto the floor sulkily. What bullcrap. Lavi wasn’t anything special. If Yuu wanted to fuck someone, he could just pick up another stranger at the bar.

One who wouldn’t come into his work the next day with a sick cockatoo and an all-knowing smile.

 

\--

 

“You look terrible.”

“Hey, I’m your customer, you’re lucky I don’t give you a one star review on Yelp.”

“I’m also your best friend, and too kind to lie to you.” Lenalee smiled and rested a hand on Yuu’s shoulder. Always gentle, easy to push away if he didn’t want her so close. He couldn’t help relaxing slightly at the touch, marveling at how easily she could see that he needed reassurance, but couldn’t bear to be touched more than that.

“I just need caffeine.” he muttered with a shake of his head. Lenalee hummed disbelievingly.

“I think you need more than that. Be right back.” He listened to the click of her retreating heels and put his head in his hands. He was tired. His sleep had been fiftful, as it sometimes was, and his stomach felt heavy with the dullness his depression sometimes caused. He didn’t want to be out of his house right then. He wanted to be back in his bed, the curtains drawn, the world shut out. The only thing that had gotten him to pull on a sweatshirt and shamble to Lee’s was the thought of his favorite green tea, and Lenalee’s understanding smile.

Yuu watched as two things were set in front of him. One was the familiar large cup of tea. The other was a small tray, holding a simple but delicious looking portion of cold soba. He looked up in surprise as Lenalee seated herself across from him.

“... You don’t sell that here.” he said slowly. She shrugged.

“That’s true. But I do keep a small stash of ingredients on hand just in case.”

“Just in case of what?”

“Just in case you come in some day looking like death warmed over.” She said it almost off-handedly, but the answer made a fuzzy feeling bloom in Yuu’s chest. She was keeping soba in the shop, just for him. Just for times like this. He stared at the offered food and pulled it towards himself slowly.

“Thank you.” He was aware that his voice sounded dull and flat, but Lenalee’s smile told him she didn’t doubt his sincerity.

“Don’t worry about it. Wanna talk about what’s got you down?” She rested her chin on her hands, but Yuu shook his head.

“Just the usual. Bad sleep. Feel like shit.” He picked up the chopsticks and started tucking into the soba, eyes on his food. Lenalee hummed in understanding.

“Going to call out of work?”

“If I do, Tiedoll will shut down the clinic and kick down my door and fuss over me.” he grumbled. She laughed.

“You know, you’re the only person I know who can’t miss work because, if they do, their boss might  _ worry too much about them _ .” Yuu looked up at her scathingly, and she backpedaled. “Okay, other than me. But that just makes my point all the more; Komui is, well… Komui.” She turned, looking out the window, knowing Yuu didn’t like people watching him eat. He sipped his tea.

“We sure have weird families, don’t we?” He smiled, looking at the tea leaves at the very bottom of the tea cup. “I’ve got Tiedoll, and Noise, and whatever the fuck Daisya is, and you’ve got Komui, in all his weirdness.”

“Yeah. But it’s nice, you know? Family doesn’t always have to be two parents and a couple of kids. It can be whoever you have left. Or whoever you’ve picked up along the way.” For once, Yuu looked up and made eye contact, happy to see Lenalee’s dark, understanding gaze. He nodded.

“Yeah. It is nice.”

Yuu left the shop with a full stomach and a warm feeling in his chest. He wasn’t better. But he’d gotten whatever it was he needed to get through the day. He was feeling so content that it didn’t even bother him when he phone rang, with Lavi’s name displayed on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Lenalee and Kanda okay they're best friends and no one can take that from me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my feel-good, self-indulgent, fluffy coffee shop AU where everything ends happily and it's all okay. Enjoy.


End file.
